Love is a losing game
by Summer May
Summary: Brooke Penelope Davis is an almost ordinary sixteen year old girl who wants to be in love while Nathan Royal Scott is a sixteen year old boy who wants everything except to be in love. What happens when the two of them collide? It's all about Brathan but there will also be some Leyton, Daley, Stelena, Klaroline etc.
1. Where Do I Begin

**I don't own anything except the idea for this story.**

* * *

Brooke Penelope Davis was as every other sixteen year old girl in the world. She was extremely beautiful, she had a lot of really goodfriends, three best friends forever, she loved music, movies and TV-shows, reading fashion magazines, she a had few crushes. You see, she was just as any other sixteen year old girl in the world. Except, not every other sixteen year old girl lived in New York, had a penthouse on the Upper East Side, a summer house in Hamptons, a sailing boat in Maine, a yacht in Monte Carlo and a six bedroom apartment in the heart of Paris.

Yes, Brooke Penelope Davis was a billionaire's daughter. Her father, Robert Theodore Davis Jr., was a CEO of Davis Corp., a company older more than three hundred years, and her mother Victoria Anne Davis, was a daughter of Edward Henry Montgomery, one of the most influential and richest people in the USA. Yes, Brooke Penelope Davis was a lucky girl. And although, in many cases, WASP parents are not full of love for their children, Brooke and her older brother Carter Theodore, were loved by their parents who tried to spend as much time as they could with their children.

Yes, Brooke Penelope Davis was a truly lucky girl. She had a good relationship with her parents, with her three years old brother Carter who was currently in the Harvard business school and she had three best friends forever: Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Serena Celia Van der Woodsen and Rebecca Charlotte Mikaelson. The four girls knew each other from the kindergarten or actually even earlier because all the Upper East Side mothers tried to connect their children as earlier as possible – it was just a habit of having their kids in a company of their equals. Brooke, Blair, Serena and Rebecca were best friends forever for a long time now and they still loved each other and cared about each other deeply. Sure, girls had their fights but if somebody attacked one of them, they would all stand up together and attacked back. Serena always said that their motto was "_One for all, all for one_" and Blair would always say it in French or even in Latin if she was in a good mood.

Yes, Brooke Penelope Davis had amazing best girlfriends. She also had a couple of really good male friends such as Samuel Barron "Sam" Winchester, younger brother of her brother's best friend Dean Andrew, Nathaniel Fitzwilliam "Nate" Archibald, Charles Bartholomew "Chuck" Bass, Kol William Mikaelson, Rebecca's twin brother and Carter's best friend Niklaus Maximillian "Klaus"'s younger brother, and Stefan James Salvatore, younger brother of her brother's best friend Damon Alexander. They all went to Constance Billard School for Girls and St. Jude's School for Boys – a private and elite schools for the future most influential people in the country. Yes, Brooke had her little gang and yes, as you can see, she was a lucky girl.

But Brooke wasn't as lucky as it seemed. She had everything but the thing that most girls of her age have or dream about. Brooke Penelope Scott wanted love, a true, everlasting, epic, consuming love - a fairytale love. But her Prince Charming wasn't anywhere to be found or maybe he didn't want to be found? Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, Brooke found herself thinking a lot about love and all the things she knew about it from books, movies, music and TV-shows. She knew that love exists, she knew she had to fall in love someday but what if she hadn't? What would that mean? Would she forever be alone? She wasn't scared of being alone because she really could function without a man. She was scared of missing a lifetime experience, an experience she could reminiscence in her old years. Yes, Brooke was a romantic soul, Serena was a free spirit unavailable to catch, Rebecca had a huge crush on Sam for ages now and Blair was in a _happily ever after_ relationship with Nate since forever. Chuck and Kol were man whores, to put it like that while Stefan and Sam were boys who wanted something true above all but that didn't stopped them of having a different girlfriend every two months. They were still boys, after all. Brooke also had a couple of boyfriends in her past but nothing was serious and nothing was breath-taking. No, she was still waiting for something like that. When she would say who her most important ex-boyfriend was it was definitely Stefan. They started dating when they were fourteen but they lasted only seven months – yes, she had a huge crush on him and vice versa but they were better friends than a couple. Now, a year and half after, they are even better friends than before.

Yes, Brooke Penelope Davis was still waiting for her Prince Charming or actually, she was still waiting for her Mr. Darcy.

* * *

Nathan Royal Scott was an average sixteen year old boy from Brooklyn, New York. He lived with his parents who had still, after eighteen years of marriage, loved each other and with his two siblings. His father, Daniel Robert "Dan" Scott was a successful owner of a car dealership, and his mother Deborah Helen "Deb" Scott, had a cute little coffee shop in Brooklyn called simply _Deb's_. Nathan had a twin brother Lucas Eugene, who was very different than him. While Nathan had inherited his father's looks – brunette – his four minutes older brother was his mother's son – blonde. Nathan and Lucas were each other's best friends and they both were talented for basketball although Nathan had more passion and a little bit more talent than Lucas who was also in love with literature. They had a little sister, a nine year old Michelle Olivia "Elle" Scott who was the family darling.

Yes, Nathan Royal Scott could say that he had a pretty great life – he had amazing family, he was a captain of the basketball team "_The Ravens_", he had some great friends and girls loved him. Yes, he was the most wanted boy in his school. All the boys wanted to be as him, all the girls wanted to date him. He was that good. But he didn't do dating – except for a while with Elena Gilbert but that was a long time ago – he rather hooked up with different girls because love was just not his thing and all that love nonsense could prevent him from achieving his ultimate goal and that was an NBA career.

No, Nathan didn't believe in love – he believed in good time, in sex, in making-out but love wasn't among his beliefs. His brother Lucas was different on the other hand – he believed with all of his heart in true love and that love is something that every human should experience because that's the purpose of life. Lucas was dating for over a year now one of the Ravens's cheeleaders, Peyton Elizabeth Scott, who was everything except an ordinary cheerleader. Yes, she was beautiful but she also loved dark and twisty music and art. They were a royal couple of the JFK Highschool. Nathan and Lucas were each other's best friends but they didn't share same group of friends because of the Nathan's love and passion for basketball while Lucas, although also a Raven, had more passion for school and literature. Nathan spend all of his free time with his best friend Clay Evans, then Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, Tim Smith and Skills Taylor as also with a head cheerleader and his regular hook-up Rachel Gatina and her best friends Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett and Bevin Mirsky. Lucas, on the other hand has his best friends in the form of Jake Jaglieski, Daniel Humphrey, Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, Chris Keller and obviously his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer and her best friends, Elena Gilbert, Haley James and Vanessa Adams. Although they didn't hang out a lot with each other, two groups often threw together parties or barbecues.

Yes, Nathan Royal Scott was a lucky guy and as long as he had his mind set on the NBA, he would stay lucky. Nothing and nobody will change this.

* * *

**Please review and let me know should I continue with this story. **


	2. Say Goodbye To Manhattan

Obviously, I don't own nothing except the idea for this story.

* * *

**_The hardest thing about the road not taken is that you never know where it might have led._**

_Lisa Wingate_

* * *

Brooke stood in the middle of her walk-in closet desperately trying to decide what shoes should she wear for school. It was easy with clothes because she had her uniform but because of the fact she wore an uniform, her shoes and accessories had to be something special. Blair always wears headbands, Rebecca always had some amazing earrings and Brooke's trademark were shoes while Serena was Serena – she simply didn't care how she looked and that's why she always looked stunning. This Friday morning Brooke couldn't decide between her black YSL flats or black Givenchy boots with little star necklace around them. Both of them were fine but she just couldn't make up her mind. While taking off the flats and deciding that she will choose boots after all, her phone rang. She looked up and saw that Rebecca was calling her. Rebecca, Rebecca – always first one to call with some new gossip probably or some news to share or actually, just to talk.

"_Don't you think it's too early for phone calls, Becca_?" Brooke answered with a smile.

"_Oh, shut up. Anyway, I wanted to inform you that we've decided to have a slumber party tonight at Chuck's suite. What do you think? Actually, it doesn't matter – you are coming. See you at school, sweetie,_" and with that she was gone. Brooke just laughed and rolled her eyes because that was a typical Rebecca. Rebecca Charlotte Mikaelson was the youngest, and the only daughter of Mikael Stellan Mikaelson, famous Swedish archaeologist and the professor of archaeology in Columbia, and Esther Lydia Mikaelson, one of NY's best OB/GYN specialists. She had three older brothers and also a twin brother. Her oldest brother was Elijah Daniel Mikaelson, a twenty five year old who was currently in Harvard's Med School. The second brother was a twenty three year old Finn Christopher Mikaelson, an aspiring photographer, while her probably favorite brother was the Mikaelson's middle child, Niklaus Maximillian "Klaus", a nineteen year old artist who was studying art history and painting at the Brown University and who was also one of my brother Carter best friends. And then there was Kol William, Rebecca's twin brother who was older than her by eight minutes, and probably the most mischevious sibling who simply lived for causing trouble. Rebecca has been spoiled by her parents but despite of that she was an intelligent young girl who knew what she wanted and how to get it. Well, except when it came to Samuel Barron "Sam" Winchester, one of the boys from the Brooke's gang. She had a huge crush on him for ages but Sam either didn't get it or he didn't looked at her in that way. Nobody knew what Sam thought except perhaps young Stefan James Salvatore but that's the whole other cup of tea.

Brooke knew what slumber party at Chuck's meant – it meant alcohol, probably some weed, obviously naked poker and hitting one of the Manhattan's clubs. She sighed. She wasn't in the mood for parties but as Rebecca told her, she had to come. It just wouldn't be the same if she missed it.

When she stepped out of her limo, she immediately spotted Chuck, Nate and Kol in front of the school talking probably about Chuck's or Kol's latest sluts because Chuck and Kol were such a male sluts - they had different girls every day. She decided to go immediately to school because she just wasn't in the mood for all the sex talk with boys – sometimes they were so disgusting that she thought she would never ever have sex again but that thought never lasted long. Her first one was Stefan and that's why he was so important to her. They did it after just two months of dating but she never regret it – he was the perfect boy for the first time. Careful, good, handsome and above all, he would never hurt her.

* * *

School was already full of people and in the school's inner garden were already Rebecca and Blair and obviously, Blair's minions, Penelope, Kati and Hazel. Brooke never quite understood why Blair surrounded herself with them but she had to admit, sometimes they were quite useful.

"_Oh, Brooke, there you are! I was just telling Blair how we must go to Bloomingdales after school. I'm in a desperate need of something new,_" Rebecca told her extremely thrilled. Brooke knew she wanted to impress Sam so she just nodded.

"_What's with you today? No sleep?_" Blair asked while completely ignoring Rebecca's excitement.

"_Exactly that. I just couldn't go to sleep and I ended up on iChat with Stefan all night._" I answered her while she told her minions to leave and motioned to Rebecca and me to sit around the table.

_"Seriously, Brooke, what's up with you two? Sometimes I think you two should be dating again._" Blair told me, and Rebecca nodded.

"_Sweetie, it's okay if you want him. He can be totally yours._" Rebecca added.

"_No, you guys, we're just friends. We will always be just friends._" I said to them and stood up. _"I have French and Miss De Oullier is always mad if we're late so let's go. And I don't want to hear a thing about Stefan and I, get it_?"

"_My, my, you seriously should get some sleep_," Rebecca said as I've just rolled my eyes.

The class was borring and all I did was thinking about my bed and some sleep. Maybe it was wrong to spend all night talking with Stefan but it was hard to stop. Don't get me wrong, he was just my friend but we understood each other perfectly and it was always good to talk with him. He makes my smile.

* * *

I've decided to skip the school for the rest of the day. I was a brilliant student like Blair but sometimes I was so bored and annoyed with school that the best solution was to just leave and spend whole day in Central Park or MET. Whenever I skipped school I left all by myself because I was so nervous and simply not in the mood that even Chuck, after he skipped school once with me, said that I was too much to handle. Today I decided I would go to Central Park and watch people playing basketball. It was my favorite sport and I loved going with the guys to New York Knicks games – the game was so dynamic and fast and I enjoyed the whole cheering thing with the rest of the crowd. I sat on the bench in front of the basketball court. Some older men were playing and I got pretty bored while watching them so I've decided to check out the latest issue of Vogue. While I was browsing the latest fashion that will probably hang really soon in my closet, somebody sat next to me. It was a boy, a tall blonde boy who was actually gorgeous. I could tell he was my age but I didn't know him from St. Jude's or Chapton, another private high school for boys on Manhattan. But then, he could easily be from another part of the city or even a tourist. He probably noticed I've been examining him so he smiled at me.

"_No school today?_" he asked. Well, he sounds like a New Yorker – definitely not a tourist. He was really good looking – he had beautiful blue eyes and a lovely smile. I smiled and finally gave this beautiful boy an answer.

"_Well, there is school but I'm not in the school._" I laughed. " Y_ou know, today is one of those days when I'm just not in the mood for the whole school experience and it's Friday after all so I was thinking I should start my weekend sooner._ " He smiled and nodded.

"Y_eah, I understand. Sometimes school and people in it, even your best friends, just aren't something you want to deal with. Sometimes it's just better to leave than to pretend and act._" And he was a smart too. Lucky me.

"_That's exactly my point. Anyway, we haven't introduced properly. Brooke Davis._" He smiled.

"_Lucas Scott. Nice to meet you, Brooke_."

"Y_ou too, Lucas. So, what's with you not being in school? You go to high school, right?_" He looked at the guys who were playing basketball.

"_You see that young dark haired guy playing basketball?_" I nodded, "_well, that's my brother Nathan and we actually hadn't school today so we decided to come to the city. And yes, I go - well we both, as he is my younger twin brother and yes we aren't identical twins - to high school._"

"_You aren't from here?"_

"_Well, we are from Brooklyn,_" he started but I cut him off.

"_Yeah, yeah, I get that you are from New York but you aren't really from here – from Manhattan,_" I said and he laughed.

"_I completely forgot that Manhattan is the only part of the City, right?_" I laughed. I was really able to talk with him and he was so cute that I could imagine myself falling in love with him. For a really long time I haven't met guy who was this nice to me and who actually wanted to hear what I had to say. All St. Jude's or Chapton boys always wanted to just have sex with me, to be honest. Lucas was different and that was good.

"_You see, you get it, Lucas. Anyway, why aren't you playing with him?_" I asked him while watching his brother playing. His brother was actually pretty good and he had no trouble achieving many points for his team.

"_It's too early for me – I spent whole night working on my essay for AP English so I'm pretty exhausted. The thing is I want to get in a pretty good college – I'm aiming at Yale so I have to work really hard and although I love the game, it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life, you know. But Nathan, my brother, is different._" Lucas sighed and looked at his brother who just scored another point. "_He is always in the mood for basketball. Seriously, he lives for it. My brother cares only for the game and everything else is just not as important to him._" Lucas said while Nathan scored one more point for his team and my brain screamed at me the fact that Lucas wants to go to Yale just as me. We must be soulmates who dream of the same college, love basketball and yes, breathe the same air. I smiled to myself.

"_Well, he is pretty good, as I can tell from my humble basketball knowledge but..._" In that moment, my phone rang. I open my bag and I saw Blair's name.

"_Sorry, Lucas, I have to get this._" I picked up.

"_Hi, Blair._" I said while Lucas was watching his brother playing.

"_Where are you? Another one of your little voyages while the school lasts?_" Blair was practically yelling at me and in the background I heard Serena and Rebecca laughing. "_How do you think you'll get in Yale if you continue ditching school? I need my roommate._" I laughed. Blair and I promised to each other when we were eleven that will be roommates at Yale and Rebecca and Serena did the same thing but they had their heart and mind set to Brown.

"_B., come on, you know you don't have to worry about that._" I said softly. Blair thought that with every time I had been ditching school I was not caring about our dream, about Yale, about us being roommates.

_"Well, you never can tell what goes in your head sometimes. Anyway, we are at Cipriani's, drinking and thinking how good it would be of you joining us._" I blinked a few times.

"_Wait, wait, wait… you are yelling me for ditching school and you three are at Cipriani's? I can't believe it. Gosh, I have to buy Serena and Rebecca probably a couple hundred drinks because they've made you ditch school._"

"_Oh, don't make a big fuss about it. I was bored. And besides, we are all here._" I laughed and heard Kol yelling to her to tell me that I have to come.

"_You are all there?_"

"_Of course – me, girls, Nate, Sam, Chuck, Stefan and Kol. The not-judging breakfast club or obviously, the best people you will ever hang-out with._" She smiled and I heard the laughter of my friends in the background and Kol yelling "_Hell yes to to that_!"I started laughing.

"_I'll be there in a second. Love you!_" I said and hang up. I looked up and saw Lucas smiling at me.

"_Sorry about that. It turns out that my best friends are at Cipriani's and they are all ditching school today and that's pretty unbelievable._" Lucas chuckled and smiled at me. He was really a cutie. "_And I have to go meet them, you know. I can't believe it. Blair is ditching school. Wow, today must be the last day on Earth as we know it."_

"_Perhaps._" Lucas just said still smiling at me.

"_Yes, perhaps._" I smiled back. "_Do you…_" I started not wanting to end our conversation. "_… do you and your brother, obviously, want to come with me, to Cipriani's for a couple of drinks_?"

"_No, thanks._"

"_Are you sure?_" I really hoped he would change his answer. "_I mean, it was really good to talk with you and perhaps we could continue that?_" I said with a hint of hope in my voice.

"_Well, Nathan won't come, that's for sure and I can't leave him but you know what? There's a party tonight at my friend's Vanessa home so you can come there and bring your friends too. You are all most welcome._"

"_To Brooklyn?_" I asked him awkwardly.

"_Yeah_" he said while he was laughing out loud. "_T__hat's there – just across the bridge. We don't bite._"

"_Yeah, sure, why not? Just give my your number so we can exchange all the tiny details later._"

We exchanged our numbers and we said goodbye to each other and I slowly left all the time thinking about how cute he was and how today was definitely different than the other days. First of all, Blair was ditching school. Secondly, I met a really cute who was a gentleman too or he seemed as one. And the last thing, I just said I would come to some party in Brooklyn. I mean I never go to Brooklyn. I never leave Manhattan except for Europe or Hamptons or Aspen or Maine or something else amazing but to leave Manhattan for Brooklyn? Gosh, I think miracles are possible after all, I guess. I just didn't know how would I tell my friends that I'm ditching our slumber party for some party in Brooklyn. Serena and Kol would be probably for it because they were always for something new. Nate, Sam and Stefan should be also for it probably but Blair, Rebecca and Chuck would never ever trade Manhattan for Brooklyn, that's for sure.

* * *

I came home around 5pm and there was no one at home except Laurie, our head-maid, and other maids. Yes, my family had maids but that was nothing strange for people of our class. All of my friends had maids at their homes. I think Chuck and Serena had probably the most but they lived in a penthouse of one of the hotels owned by Chuck's father. You see, Charles Bartholomew "Chuck" Bass and Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen were half-siblings – well, something like that. Chuck's father Bartholomew "Bart" Bass married Serena's mother Lillian Celia "Lily" Van Der Woodsen _nee_ Rhodes a couple of years ago and they were really happy together and they even got a child together – a six year old Zara Lillian Bass, who was simply adored by her parents and older siblings and who has been my parents goddaughter. Bart Bass was a CEO of Bart Inc. and probably one of the richest people in the world and Lily Van Der Woodsen – Bass was a daughter of Henry and CeCe Rhodes who were from an old money – you know, they had a really lot of money for centuries like my family. Serena had a younger brother Eric Connor, who was currently in a boarding school somewhere in Connecticut. Yes, they had most maids of us all but then for us, it was a really strange when someone didn't have maids because … actually, we didn't have friends who didn't have maids.

"_Miss Brooke, you are at home._" Laurie said while carefully observing me. "_Are you hungry or thirsty? Anything?_" Laurie wasn't just our maid but she was a part of our family because she has been with us for more than twenty years – she was with us when my brother Carter was born and also when I was born.

"_No, Laurie, thank you. I will just go upstairs and take a little nap._" She smiled.

"_Big plans for tonight?_" I looked at her and nodded. I haven't told my friends what I'm up to tonight because we would all get in fight and I knew Blair, Rebecca and Chuck would be against it so I've decided to just slip away from Chuck's after some time tonight.

"P_retty big ones, yeah_." And with that I was gone.

* * *

"_You can't be possibly sleeping_!" Serena screamed while she jumped on my bed.

"_S., leave me alone! Just five minutes, please._" I begged while I buried my head under the pillow.

"_No! Like hell no! We have to be at Chuck's in about five minutes so no, you can't stay in bed._" I sighed. You see, even though they lived with their family in a penthouse in the Plaza, one of hotels owned by Bart Bass, Serena and Chuck had their own suites. Serena's was also in the Plaza while Chuck's was in the Palace. We used Serena's for the times we wanted some girl-time and Chuck's for the heavy partying.

"_Come on, Brooke!_" She started jumping on my bed.

"_Okay, okay."_ I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I've decided to wear a black Jimmy Choo's high-heels with a Chloe's dark skinny yeans and YSL's red top and I knew I looked good. I sat in front of my make-up table and while I was putting on my Chanel's lip-gloss, Serena was browsing through some of my many fashion magazines next to my bed.

"_S., I need to tell you something._" She raised her head and looked with a serious look of her face.

"_What's wrong_?"

"_I kind of promised to be in Brooklyn tonight._" She looked at me strangely.

_"WHAT? Brooklyn? Tonight? How? To whom you have promised such a thing?_"

"_Well, I met this guy today in Central Park, btw he is a real cutie, and we started talking and I had a pretty good time and he invited me to a party of his friend."_

"_In Brooklyn_?"

"_Well, yeah._"

"_Brooke, seriously – Brooklyn? Even I don't go there_!"

"_That's the thing – I thought you and Kol would probably want to see something different and besides, this guy, Lucas is a really cute and he has a brother Nathan who would be perfect for you – he is tall and he's playing a basketball – and you know that Kol has ran out of girls in Manhattan – he needs someone new._"

"_You are really serious about this, aren't you?_" l nodded.

"_S., come on. Please, do it for me. It would be fun, I promise._"

"_They will kill us._" I knew she meant Blair, Chuck and Rebecca.

_"If they want they can come with us. And I was thinking we should hit Chuck's first and then go to Brooklyn._" Serena stood up and sat next to me and started putting some of my lip-gloss too.

"_Only because I love you, Brookie._" I screamed of joy and hugged her and she just shook her head in disbelief. I would get to see Lucas tonight and if things go well I could probably be with him tonight. And Serena should totally be with his brother Nathan – as I could see today, he looks also really good.

* * *

Stefan, Nate and I were on the Chuck's terrace and we were screaming as loudest as we could: "_Manhattan, we love you! New York, we love you!_" while Kol, Serena, Rebecca and Sam were inside dancing and doing their favorite drunk moves while Blair and Chuck were as usually fighting about how he had so many sluts and how he should stop being such a man slut. Yes, another typical slumber party at Chuck's.

"_I think I should get us some more vodka!_" Nate said and went inside. I knew vodka was just an excuse so he could leave Stefan and me alone but my friends were wrong in their hoping of us getting back together. We were just friends and even though we cared for each other once, now we were more as a brother and a sister who sometimes made out while they were drunk and bored.

"_So, what's up with the whole Brooklyn thing tonight?_" Stefan asked while I opened my mouth in a surprise. "_Serena told me. Kol, Sam and I are in_."

"_Really?_" He nodded and took a sip of his drink. He looked in front of himself at the lights of Manhattan buildings. He was more beautiful day by day if that was even possible. Stefan James Salvatore was a younger son of Giuseppe Salvatore, a senator of New York State, and Vivian Delia Salvatore, a famous book editor. His parents were extremely wealthy and as the rest of us, Stefan and his three years older brother Damon Alexander, were raised in luxury and wealth. Salvatores had a brownstone in UES just a few minutes away from Nate's home, also a brownstone. Giuseppe Salvatore had a lot of ambitions for his sons and he wanted them to achieve as much as they could so Stefan had his heart set for Harvard pre-med School and his older brother Damon, one of the best friends of my brother Carter, has been in a pre-law school in Yale. There was no doubt that both Salvatore brothers would be as successful as their father or even more. Stefan was beautiful and he had girls throwing themselves at him but he was always wanting more and although we spend a lot of time together we both knew I wasn't that something more. His brother, on other hand, was also gorgeous but he changed girls more than some women their underwear. He was also with Serena and Rebecca and that pissed a lot Rebecca's older brother Klaus who was also one of the best friends of my brother and obviously, Damon's too.

"_We need something new, Brooke. I need something new. Perhaps Brooklyn is a solution._" He looked at me smirking.

"_And what about the others? It's just us and Serena, Kol and Sam_. _And you know they will freak out._"

"_I will handle them. Wait for me in front of the door and tell Serena, Kol and Sam we are leaving._" With that, he went inside and said something to Chuck who just nodded and padded Stefan on the back. Stefan, always our knight in the white armor - I swear, the girl who ends up with him would be a really lucky one.

"_Let's go, guys"_ Stefan came to us.

"_Did Sam change his mind?_" Serena asked while my eyes were trying to find Sam. When my eyes finally landed on Sam he was making-out with Rebecca. Finally.

"_No, but Rebecca changed his mind_" Kol, Rebecca's twin brother observed and with that we left to Brooklyn in an adventure that will change our lives - something we weren't aware of in that precise moment.

* * *

So, don't worry this story is definitely a Brathan story but you will see a lot of couples in it.

Please, make my life easier and happier and **review**!


	3. Sky Is Falling

I don't own anything except the idea.

* * *

**_It is often in the darkest skies that we see the brightest stars._**

_Richard Evans_

* * *

It was already 11:49pm when we came in front of Vanessa's building. I stepped out last of Stefan's limo as Stefan, Serena and Kol were already outside. I took in all the surroundings – it was a nice neighborhood, I guess, even for Brooklyn. Stefan was laughing at Kol who has been taking pictures of the street and sharing them on Instagram, probably. Lately, he has been obsessed with it. We all decided to take a photo and we stood next to each other trying to make as silliest face as possible. Obviously, Kol and Stefan made the funniest. We started laughing and Serena started dancing with a street lamp.

"_I'm in the Brooklyn state of mind…_" she started singing and Kol took a photo of her while Stefan and I were laughing as loudest as we could.

"_Can you believe we are here and that we're going to a normal high school party?_" I asked Stefan who smirked.

"_Let the games begin, sweetie_," he said and took my hand in his right hand while in the same time he also took Serena's hand in his left hand. Kol of course, took another photo of us.

Vanessa's apartment was on the second floor and the music was blasting through the whole building. We entered inside, Stefan first, and all we could see was a lot of booze and a lot of people dancing, flirting and making-out.

"_Brooke, this was such a good idea,_" a really drunk Serena whispered to my ear and grabbed Kol so they could hit the improvised dance-floor in the middle of Vanessa's living room. Nobody paid attention to us and I tried to find Lucas but I failed – I just couldn't see him because it was really crowded.

"_Let's grab a drink_," Stefan told me and I followed him to the kitchen. There was a little group of people playing game "_I never_" and laughing so loud while drinking their drinks out of the plastic cups - such a cliché.

"_Brooke, you came!_" Someone yelled in my ear from the back – I turned around and saw Lucas.

"_Yeah, we came to this magical land called Brooklyn_," I said while he laughed and hugged me.

"Y_ou brought friends? Great! Want to play "I never" with us?_" He asked while still not letting me go out of his hug.

"_Well, why not?_" If I had to play a stupid game to win the heart of this beautiful boy, I will. " _Let me just ask my friend if he wants to play it too._" I turned around to Stefan who was drinking his beer.

"_So, you see him?_" I motioned towards Lucas. "_He's the reason why we are here tonight and I really like him. Well, I think I like him. Nevermind, he wants me to play "I never". You remember that game, right? We played it when we were thirteen. So, as a real friend you have to help me and play it._"

"_No problem, sweetie, let's go._"

We went up to the little group of people and we stood next to Lucas who was talking to a beautiful blonde girl next to him. I instantly didn't like her.

"_Oh, there you are – we are happy to join us. So guys, this is Brooke Davis and …_" he asked looked up a little bit confused at Stefan.

"_Stefan Salvatore,_" Stefan told and smiled while Lucas continued.

"_Nice to meet you, Stefan. I'm Lucas Scott. So guys, they are from Manhattan and they are our special guests tonight. We need to show them how the Brooklyn crowd parties._" I smiled at him while he took a sip of his drink and the people around the kitchen island started cheering.

"_Well, Brooke and Stefan, this is Caroline Forbes,_" he motioned at the blonde girl he just talked to and she smiled, "_next to her is Bonnie Bennet, then Jake Jagielski, Chris Keller, Tyler Lockwood, Rachel Gatina, Clay Evans, Haley James and Vanessa Abrams who is our lovely host tonight._" They all smiled at us.

"_Can we start? I need some heavy drinking tonight!_" A boy named Tyler asked while fist bumping a boy named Clay. I looked at a beautiful blonde who has just rolled her eyes at Tyler.

"Y_ou know how to play it, right?_" Vanessa asked.

"_Of course_" I said probably with a little annoyance in my voice. Stefan just looked at me and started laughing. I looked at Vanessa who exchanged a look with a girl named Haley, if I remember correctly. I rolled my eyes and Stefan kept laughing.

"_Okay_," Lucas said trying to break all the tension in the air, " _I think I'll start first: "I never made out with a boy."_ All the girls drank while guys where smirking in satisfaction.

"_Oh, let me go now!_" I said. "_Never have I ever taken the morning after pill._" Boys gaped and all the girls look at each other with a concern in their eyes.

"_A really nice way to spice up the game, B._" Stefan said while I laughed.

"_Come on, girls, go now,_" Tyler said. I looked them and saw Rachel and Haley drinking.

"_Hales, really? I can't believe!_" Jake opened his mouth while Lucas was just staring at her. Caroline and Bonnie also stared while Tyler started laughing.

"_Look at our little miss sunshine – taking the morning after pills,_" Tyler said while everybody laughed including Stefan and me.

"_Oh shut it, Tyler, will you?_" Caroline said. "_Now, who's next? Rachel or Haley?_"

"_Never have I ever done "the walk of shame"_?" Rachel said and took a sip. Stefan and I looked at each other and took also a sip while almost everybody else repeated our action except Lucas and Haley. I looked at him with a question mark all over my face. He just shrugged.

"_I'm a polite guy_" he said while Rachel laughed.

"_We should ask Peyton about that_" Jake said.

"_Ask me what?_" I turned around and saw a tall, skinny girl all in black with a blonde curly hair and big green eyes smiling at us. She was gorgeous. Was she Lucas's ex-girlfriend?

"_Peyton, you made it._" Lucas said while approaching this girl and kissing her. WHAT? He has a girlfriend? WHAT? He never ever mentioned a girlfriend or … gosh, Brooke, you always have this fairytale vision in your head about some random boy you had just met even though you know nothing about him. Stupid me.

"_Brooke Davis, Stefan Salvatore, meet my girlfriend Peyton Sawyer,_" Lucas said while Peyton smiled.

"_Nice to meet you, Peyton_" Stefan said and I just smiled barely standing.

* * *

"_Lucas told me how he met you but honestly I never thought you would actually come here but I'm glad. How do you like it so far? I mean the party._" She genuinely asked while Lucas hugged her from her back. Others left us when Rachel said this became too boring so only Stefan, Lucas, Peyton and me were in the kitchen standing around the kitchen island.

"_It's cool. It's really different that our parties and that's the reason why we wanted to come actually._"

_"Yes, we always want to experience new things,_" Stefan said with a sarcasm in his voice and I had to cover my mouth to stop my laughter.

"_That's great, you guys! Seriously, I think …_ " she started talking but she was stopped by another beautiful girl (seriously, are here any ugly and disgusting girls or boys – they were all cute for now) who was skinny and had a beautiful long dark hair.

"_Peyton, I just needed to …_" she stopped and looked at Stefan who was, as I could tell by standing next to him, staring at her.

"_Elena, what do you need?_" Lucas asked the girl.

"_Just…_ " she started but Peyton cut her off.

"_Lucas, we are so rude. Guys, this is Elena Gilbert, one of my best friends and Elena this is Brooke and this is Stefan_."

"_Brooke Davis, nice to meet you, Elena,_" I smiled and she nodded while still gazing at Stefan who was still staring at her. What is going on?

"_Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you, Elena. Can I offer you a drink_?" Stefan asked her and she nodded. I stared at them with unbelief. What is going on?

"_I think someone has a little crush on each other,_" Peyton whispered to my ear and I looked at her strangely.

"_Who? Stefan and Elena?_"

"_Well yeah, look at them._" Peyton stared at them while I followed her gaze upon the boy and the girl who were now leaving the kitchen while shyly smiling at each other.

"_Sorry, guys, I have to find my other two friends who I have not seen for some time now,_" I said and stepped out of the kitchen while still not believing what happened. I came to fuckin' Brooklyn because of some guy who has a girlfriend in the end and now I was on some party in the middle of fuckin' Brooklyn and I've managed to loose two of my friends and now Stefan left me because of some fuckin' random girl from Brooklyn. I wanted to scream, honestly. I looked around and saw Kol dancing with Rachel but I couldn't find anywhere Serena. I sighed. If I haven't ditched school today none of this would never happen. I would probably be at some club in Manhattan or Chuck's suite making-out or having sex with Stefan who was now probably doing it with that stupid Elena girl. I stormed out of the apartment and in front of the building. I sat on the steps of the next door building and I tried to text a message to Blair about everything what was happening when somebody sat next to me.

* * *

"_What's up with you?_" An unknown male voice asked me. I looked up and saw a dark-haired boy with blue eyes as ocean – he was beautiful. But no! No, Brooke Penelope Davis! It's over – no more beautiful boys, no more silly decisions, no more Brooklyn – no more anything.

"_Nothing,_" I said annoyed while I continued staring at my phone thinking what to text Blair.

"Y_ou are sitting here all by yourself and it's nothing? I don't think so._" He said with a smirk on his face.

"_Who do you think you are - a prophet, a mind reader?_" I snapped and he just laughed. He was so familiar from somewhere as I started looking at him better but I just couldn't put him anywhere. Besides, no friends of mine would be caught in Brooklyn or even friends of my friends. But he definitely was beautiful and had a gorgeous smile and as I could see, he seemed really tall.

"_Yeah, it's nothing,_" he said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"_What the hell? What's your problem?_" I was annoyed now. He started laughing.

"_Stop it! Damn, you are so annoying,_" I said.

"_I'm annoying and yet you are still sitting right next to me,_" he said with a smirk.

"_I came first so technically you are still sitting right next to me,_" I said and he looked at me.

"_But you don't annoy me,_" he said and started laughing.

"_I hate Brooklyn,_" I said and stood up but he caught for my waist and made me sit next to him. I sighed.

"_What's your problem, seriously?_" I asked him totally annoyed. All I wanted was go home and curl up under in my bed praying that this was just an ugly dream. I wished we have never came to Brooklyn and I wanted Stefan all for myself, and Serena and Kol right next to me.

"_What's your name?_" He asked me. I sighed once again. He was a persistent guy.

"_Brooke, Brooke Davis. Yours?_" He smirked.

"_Well, Brooke, Brooke Davis. Do you want to go for a walk? I promise you I'm not a serial killer or anything like that but the thing is you see, I just don't want to go to my friend's party upstairs and a walk with a beautiful girl could be a perfect excuse for my friends tomorrow_." He looked at me and although my mind said to me to not go, my heart, as always, was stupid and I've decided to follow it. "_So, Brooke, you're in or what_?" He asked me while giving me his hand so I could stand up.

* * *

As we walked together in silence, all I could think was how this was a mistake and how he probably will rape me in the next few minutes but then he was around my age. What does the age has to do with being a rapist or a serial killer, Brooke Davis? Although you are a brilliant student sometimes you are just stupid, Brooke. The silence, although it was a pretty comfortable one, was boring so I've decided to break it.

"_You know, I had been to that party if you are thinking of Vanessa's party,_" I said and he looked at me with a surprise. "A_nd you didn't miss anything – just, I guess, a typical high school party, you know_."

"Y_ou aren't from Brooklyn, are you_?"

"_I'm from Manhattan, actually._" He nodded.

"_How did you end up here?_"

"_It's a really long story, you know,_" I said and he laughed.

"_Aren't they all?_" I nodded. "_Well, we have time so tell me._" I looked at him and shook my head. "_Come on, tell me. I'm curious and I want to know everything about you."_ I looked at him and he looked at me back with his gorgeous blue eyes. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds until I've decided to break the gaze and tell him my "long" story.

"_Well, I came because of a boy but he has a girlfriend and now I've lost my friends and I hate Brooklyn because of that and that's basically that,_" I started laughing while he just looked at me. "_And yes, my friend with benefits, let's put it like that, got lost somewhere with some random girl_."

"_Are you jealous? And you came because of a boy but you also brought your friend with benefits_?

"_Well, he is one of my best friends so we came together and yes, I came because of a boy. And no! I'm not jealous."_ And I really wasn't. "_Maybe I'm just bored and I'm used at the fact that he is always looking at me and we are always there for each other and now came this girl and he is all different. I don't know."_

_"I believe everything happens for a reason, Brooke. Maybe you came here because of that boy who has a girlfriend and you took your friend with benefits as a back-up or something and now you lost both of them but somehow you are here with me." _He said while smiling at me.

"_Maybe you are right. Maybe everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is not so terrible," _I said.

"_My Mom always says that when you are least expecting it, life throws you something good. Maybe this walk with me is something good, Brooke,_" he seriously said.

"_Maybe it is. I would like that but I don't know what to expect and how to react at it. Should I stop or should I just go on with my life when something happens? I have so many questions and so little answers._" He looked at me with a funny smile on his face. He was so cute and so adorable and so handsome and so tall with a probably amazing body and his eyes were simply breath-taking.

"_What?_" I said while he was still staring at me. Do I have something on my face? I hope that's not the case, seriously. I would die of embarrassment.

"_You are a funny girl,_" he just said and came closer to me never stop looking at me. His lips came closer to mine and all I remember before closing my eyes is how he smiled and kissed me. The kiss started softly and slowly and after a couple of seconds his tongue asked an approvance to enter inside of my mouth – my lips gladly approved it so we could start the centuries old battle of tongues. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes when he finally broke it. Honestly, it was a perfect kiss – maybe the best I've ever had. I enjoyed every second of it and my heart was jumping all the time and my pulse was racing up and down that I almost couldn't breathe. And I felt such a rush of blood through all of my body when he touched me. I smiled at him and he smirked.

"_I think it's time to go – perhaps your friends are already searching for you,_" he said and let me go while motioning to me to follow him. He was walking so fast that I had a little bit of problem following him but my mind was working at the fullest speed. I couldn't stop thinking what went wrong. We had a nice time and the kiss was perfect and I knew he felt all the electricity between us but he just didn't pay any attention to me after it. I felt somehow used because he acted like that despite of all our chemistry. I was sure he felt it but I just couldn't explain to myself what just happened - why did he become so cold after our kiss?

* * *

When we came in front of Vanessa's building, I saw Serena, Kol and Stefan standing there with Lucas, Peyton, Elena and Caroline.

"B_rooke, there you are! We were looking for you for ages now. I'm so happy you are okay,_" she said and hugged me. I hugged her back while I was trying to stop tears that were forming in my eyes. I just couldn't stop wondering what went wrong with that guy. I mean, was something I said, did?

"_Brooke, you know the rule. When you leave all by alone you have to say to someone or text us,_" Kol said seriously. Great, I was even scolded by Kol now.

"_I'm glad you're okay,_" Stefan said while still standing next to Elena. I smiled and looked around. The mysterious boy was nowhere to be found.

"_Where did he go?_" I asked.

"_Who, Nathan?_" Caroline asked me. "_Oh, probably to hook-up with some girl as usual. I still can't believe you are twins, Luke._" Nathan? Twins? No wonder he looked so familiar – he was Lucas's twin brother who was playing basketball this morning in Central Park. And I bet he probably knew everything about me. I hate him! What a jerk! What a jerk! Idiot! I can't believe I fell on the whole mysterious guy thing. And above all, to Lucas's brother Nathan.

"_You know Nathan, Care, it's all about basketball and random hook-ups_," Lucas said while shrugging. "_Brooke, by the way, how did you end up with Nathan?_" Everybody was looking at me.

"_Oh, I got lost and he somehow found me,_" I smiled at Lucas.

"_Well, I'm so happy he found you and not some freak,_" Peyton said.

"_Are we ready to go?_" Kol impatiently asked. "_Chuck texted that we should came back to the Suite._" I was more than ready to go and as I could tell so were the others. Well, perhaps everyone except Stefan. He was silently talking to Elena.

"_I'm ready_," I said while Lucas came to me and said.

"_I'm really glad you came, Brooke. I hope we'll see each other soon,_" I smiled.

"_Of course, Lucas_." What could I say? Hell no? Well, if I'm really honest with myself, Lucas was an amazing guy and Peyton seemed really nice too and even Elena and Caroline were okay. And Lucas wanted to go to Yale too and that's something that I appreciated and maybe we could be good friends. My father always told to my brother and me to never close any doors on purpose and to make as many contacts as possible. _"You have my number, Lucas, so whenever you come to Manhattan, call me._"

"I_'m so happy I've met all of you,_" Serena said happily and gave a hug to everyone. "_Add me on Facebook, guys, so we can stay in touch._" Oh, the drunk Serena was the best – full of love for everyone.

"_See you, guys,_" Kol said while he entered the limo and Serena followed him.

"_Wow, I still can't believe you came here in a limo_," Caroline said and I smiled but then I saw Stefan who was still talking to Elena.

"_Stefan, are you coming?_" I asked him clearly annoyed.

"_Yeah, just a second,_" he said while whispering something to Elena who giggled like Serena's and Chuck's younger sister Zara. Finally, he started walking towards me.

"_See you, guys. Bye, Elena_," he said and stepped inside.

"_Bye,_" I said and close the door of the limo.

* * *

When we came to Chuck's Suite we saw Rebecca and Sam fighting on the terrace and Chuck playing on X-Box.

"_Oh, the Brooklyn gang is back. What time is it?_" Chuck asked while turning off the game.

"_4:43am_," Stefan said while he sat next to Chuck. Kol sat on the other side of Chuck.

"_What's up with them?_" Kol asked.

"_Oh, nothing – they hooked up, finally,_" Serena and I screamed of happiness, "_but we then went to '00's and some model made a move on him, Rebecca saw it, she got mad and she made out with some guy. He saw it and then he made out with the model. And now, they are fighting about who made-out first with a random person, Rebecca or Sam._"

"_Well, I'm glad he finally sees what we have seen for ages now,_" I said while grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, _"that he cares for he, actually._"

"_Where is the golden couple?_" Kol asked.

"_Sleeping in Serena's room._" Chuck said and we all laughed while Serena started shaking her head.

"_WHAT? Oh, no – not again_!" She sighed. "_Chuck, I'm sleeping in your room. Good night, guys._"

"_Night, honey. Sweet dreams!_" I shouted at her while carefully observing the fighting of soon-to-be couple on the terrace.

"_I'm sleeping with her,_" Kol said and went after Serena. Chuck chukled.

"_What's up with you, Stefan?_" Chuck asked Stefan who was still sitting next to him in a complete silence.

"_Nothing. Listen, I think I'm going home because I'm just tired and those two will keep fighting all night and besides, I'm not in the mood for the couch._"

"_You sure, buddy? You know I can get you another room in a second,_" Chuck asked and Stefan nodded.

"I_'ll go with you. Sorry, Chuck, but I think this was a rather long night and I'm also not in the mood for the couch or sharing bed with Nate and Blair or Kol and Serena._" I said and went after Stefan.

"_Party breakers,_" Chuck shouted and smirked.

"D_inner at my place tomorrow at 7:00pm. Tell the others,_" I said and blew a kiss to Chuck who just smirked.

* * *

Stefan and I sat in silence in his limo and that was unbearable. We never sat in silence – we were always talking, laughing, fighting, making-out but we have never ever sat in silence – not the two of us.

"_Want to come to my place?_" I asked him and he looked at me in a surprise.

"_What?_" I lean next to him.

"_Just to make a slumber party of our own._" I said to him and leaned my head at his shoulder. He tensed a little bit by my sudden movement.

"_Look, Brooke, I can't…_" he says, pulling away from me.

"_Stefan, I didn't mean as having sex. I just wanted to have a real slumber party of our own. You know, sleep and then talk and then have a breakfast and laugh and just being us. No sex and no kissing. Nothing like that._" I said. Am I losing him? He never said no this and I never had to beg him to sleep over at my place.

_"Brooke, I can't,_" he simply says.

"_Please, Stefan, I can't be alone tonight. Please._" I say to him as I'm desperately trying to stay in control of stopping tears coming out of my eyes. He looks at me and simply nodds.

"_Okay, as you wish._" With that he hugs me and all the world seems right again. But it's not.

* * *

I lay in my bed with Stefan next to my side. I'm staring at the ceiling and looking at the little sparkling stars that were glued to the ceiling for ages now. Actually, Rebecca, Carter, Klaus and I glued them when Rebecca and I where six and boys were nine. Those were the simple times. No boys, no sex, no kissing, nothing. Just us being us.

"_Stefan, are you sleeping?_" I asked him knowing already the answer.

"_No, sweetie. I can't._"

"_Why_?"

"_Do you believe in the love on the first sight?_" He asked me. I gulped.

"_Honestly, I would like to believe._"

"_I think I fell in love with her tonight, Brooke,_" he said with a serious voice.

"_With whom? That Elena girl_?"

"Y_eah, with Elena Gilbert. I can't explain it but it's like somehow everything I knew got a new light when I saw her. It's weird but in the same time it's so good and so amazing. And I think, Brooke, I think she likes me back_." I didn't say a word. He was in love. He was in love with a girl he saw for the first time seven hours ago. And everything we had was nothing compared to that. He was always around me but he never looked at me as he was looking at her tonight or he ever felt that about me. I don't think I was jealous but rather disappointed because I hoped that in the case we don't find a true love we will end up together. Because we cared for each other and we loved each other but not like that.

"_Brooke? Have you fallen asleep?_"

"_No, no. I'm awake. Are you sure, Stefan_?"

"_Of me being in love with Elena? I think so, Brooke. I really think so._" I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"_Is that why you didn't want to come here tonight?_"

"_Yes and no, B. I couldn't be with you because of her and because of you. You know you will always be the most important person to me but not in that way and now I'm sure of it, B. although one part of me wants you to be that girl who will I give my heart forever because we know each other, we are safe and we understand each other but it's impossible."_

"_I get it – it's the same thing with me, Stefan. I always loved the idea of us being together but we lasted only seven months with a reason and we had a pretty good time after but we can't bound each other forever just because we are afraid of the new people and feelings. We can't stay forever in the safe harbour,_" I said.

"_I'll never stop loving the understanding we have for each other,_" Stefan said and hugged me. I put my head on his chest and sighed.

"_And for the record, Stefan, I'm sure she likes you back. I think we all felt how the energy changed in the room when she entered the room and saw you,_" I said and he laughed.

"_Thanks, sweetie. I'll call her tomorrow and ask her out and then we will see what will happen,_" he said. "_Good night, Brooke._"

"_Something happened to me tonight, Stefan_," I say and feel how he tensed a little bit.

"_I know – I'm sorry because of Lucas. He really seemed like a cool guy._"

"_Yeah, he is but I'm not talking about him._"

"_No?_"

"_When you left with Elena, and Kol and Serena were nowhere to be found I went outside and I didn't get lost like I had said. I met this guy, Lucas's brother although at the time I hadn't had a clue that that was his brother, and we went for a walk. And I had a pretty good time, actually it had been great and he kissed me, Stefan. And it felt amazing_," I smiled remembering the kiss and I touched my lips as the touch of his lips was still there.

"_So, what's wrong?_" Stefan asked.

"_After the kiss, he just ignored me. Like, we came in a complete silence to Vanessa's building and he didn't even say goodbye to me or anything – he had just went inside and then Caroline made a comment how Nathan, that's his name, probably went upstairs to find himself some girl to hook-up, as usual. Stefan, I felt so used – I can't explain you the feeling._" A tear came down my right cheek.

_"Oh, Brooke. I'm so sorry – what a jerk! I can't believe it! I think Kol, Sam and I should pay him a visit or even better Carter, Klaus, Damon and Dean. What do you say?_" I started laughing. _"You know how Dean and Damon love a good fight._" We both laughed. "_No, seriously, just tell me what to do and we'll do it. Anything for you, sweetie._" I smiled and hugged him while he was caressing my hair.

"_You know what the worst thing is? I can't stop thinking about the kiss, Stefan. I just can't._"

"_Seems to me that Brooklyn is a start of an end to us both, Brooke._"

* * *

Please, write me what you are thinking! **Review! :***


	4. If We Ever

**Here's the fourth chapter of my little Brathan story. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous ones but I assure you it is good. :)**

**I don't own anything except the idea.**

* * *

On a quiet Sunday morning, Brooke was sitting on her bed and updating her Tumblr page with all the inspirational quotes and amazing pictures of New York, Paris, all the cute outfits and obviously, cakes. Lately, all Tumblr pages were full of pictures of cakes. She browsed different pages on Tumblr and then decided to check out what's new on , her other favorite website. As she was scrolling down through various photos, she found one that said: "_Expectation is the root of all heartache_." It was a quote by William Shakespeare.

She looked through her window. She saw how the city was already woken up and even though it was Sunday, many people were wondering down the streets of the best island in the world, Manhattan. But all could she think of was that night in Brooklyn – a night she had spent talking and sharing a kiss with Nathan Scott. She checked up her Facebook page and sighed as seeing that he still didn't add her as a friend but everyone else did. She has been friends with Lucas, Peyton, Elena, Caroline and even Tyler as many others but Nathan and she weren't even that - they weren't even Facebook friends. He didn't find time to add her – did he even want to add her? She already knew the answer. It was driving her crazy that these days literally everybody was adding each other on Facebook because it meant nothing but he didn't even try to do that. Rebecca told her that the reason she was thinking all the time about him was that he was mysterious and obviously, he did not want to do anything with her after their kiss and that was just the right thing to do so I could be all obsessed with him because according to Rebecca, every woman wants to be the one who will change a man who treats them as garbage. But Brooke didn't want him to change – all she ever wanted was a phone call or just a friend request because she liked him. She was intrigued by him and the kiss was perfect and he was drop-dead gorgeous and most of all, she really liked talking to him. She decided she should again stalk Caroline and Tyler's page because they had a lot of pictures of Nathan.

As she was looking through Caroline's photo album "A Washington DC 2011." she couldn't help but to smile as she once again was looking at the same picture she has already seen probably hundred times (and even downloaded it just in case Caroline decided to delete the album). Nathan was sitting in Starbucks being tied up in a close hug with his friends: Caroline, Tyler, Rachel, Clay, Matt, Bonnie, Bevin, Skills and Tim. They were all smiling and it was just one of those photos that should definitely hang on everybody's wall. They were so happy and full of joy. As she decided she should probably go downstairs and have some breakfast, a chat window popped up. It was Caroline Forbes.

_Caroline_: "Hi, Brooke – what's up? Already awake?"

_Brooke_: "Yeah – couldn't sleep. What about you?"

_Caroline_: "Same here. Listen, I've been planning to come to Manhattan today so I was thinking it would be cool to grab a cup of coffee, if you are free, of course."

Brooke thought about it for a second. Caroline seemed like a really cool girl and she was one of Nathan's best friends so she tell her everything she wanted to know. And besides, all she needed to do today was a dinner with the girls.

_Brooke_: "That's sounds good. When are you coming? We could go to brunch if you want."

_Caroline_: "Great! I'm in! I was thinking I could come around 11 – is that too early for you perhaps?"

_Brooke_: "Don't be silly – it's perfect. We should meet in front of the Plaza in 11. Okay?"

_Caroline_: "Perfect. See you!"

And with that, Caroline was logged off. Brooke stood up and smiled at herself because today was the today she will try to learn as much as possible about the infamous Nathan Scott.

* * *

When Brooke came to Plaza, she already spotted a pretty curly blonde in a blue summer dress with a yellow jacket waiting for her. Caroline Forbes was one of those girls who perhaps weren't from Manhattan or from Upper East Side to be exact but she could easily passed as one of them. Brooke stepped out of her limo and started walking towards Caroline.

"Sorry, I'm late, Caroline" – she said and hugged Caroline.

"No, I'm too early" – Caroline said with a huge smile. Brooke smiled back at her and showed her to go inside. Caroline was taken aback when the doorman greeted Brooke as Miss Davis.

"Do you come here often?" – Caroline asked.

"Almost every day because Serena, you remember her right, lives upstairs. Actually, her stepfather owns the Plaza" – Brooke politely replied and thought to herself how Caroline probably was pretty amazed by her life. She looked at Caroline who was looking at the lobby of the Plaza.

"Come, this way" – Brooke lead her to the restaurant.

* * *

After they made their order, pancakes with maple syrup and wild berries for Brooke, and waffles with caramel and sour cream for Caroline, they got lost in their conversation. Soon enough, Brooke realized that she and Caroline have a lot in common but besides the TV-shows, music and fashion (they were both simply crazy for Tommy Hilfiger clothes), Brooke wanted also learn a lot about Caroline's friends or one to be exact.

"So, I have to tell you I had a pretty good time in Brooklyn" – Brooke said and Caroline smiled as wide as she could.

"Oh, I'm so glad. But I have to say it to you – when Lucas told us he invited a girl from the Upper East Side we were really skeptical. Lucas tried to convince us that you were totally okay but we didn't trust him at all. We imagined you as an ice-queen who would look at us from her throne" – Caroline said and Brooke started laughing.

"Really? An ice-princess?" – Brooke answered and Caroline nodded.

"But we were wrong" – Caroline said and took a bite of her waffles.

"Happy to hear that. Anyway, you were really cool and Stefan and I were talking a lot about you – we really like you" – Brooke said.

"Stefan? As Stefan who has something with Elena?" – Caroline asked and Brooke nodded.

"Yes, he is like under the spell ever since he met Elena" – Brooke said and Caroline laughed.

"Trust me, as I've heard, the same thing is with Elena. Usually, I don't believe in love at first sight but I totally believe that those two are in love or will be. I can see them having babies already, you know" – Caroline said and Brooke nodded. More and more she was thinking that Caroline Forbes was her lost sister. They had so much in common and they had the same opinion about Elena and Stefan. After the talk she had with Stefan, Brooke realized she and Stefan would always be nothing more than friends – best friends to be exact.

"I totally know what you mean. But I can tell you, Stefan Salvatore is a really great guy and even though he is my ex-boyfriend, I'm happy to say that he will make some girl totally happy" – Brooke asked.

"You two dated?" – Caroline asked.

"Yeah, for seven months but we are broken up for a year and half now. But now, after the break-up, we are best friends. We still care about each other but not on that kind of level and I'm really happy he met Elena. I hope they will end up together" – Brooke said.

"I think they have a date in a couple of days so we have to cross our fingers. But I have to tell you that I'm surprised at the fact that Stefan and you are still good friends after the break-up. I mean, I've dated Tyler for 11 months and we barely talk with each other. Only when we have to" – she said sadly.

"Do you still love him?" – Brooke asked and Caroline shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I care about him of course but I consider him just a friend and I have a feeling that he is still in love with me" – she said and took a sip of her ice-tea.

"That sucks, Caroline" – Brooke said and Caroline laughed.

"True that, and please, call me Care" – Caroline said.

"And what's with Elena? What's her story? I know how beautiful she is but what's her history. I'm sure she will not hurt Stefan but as his best friends I still have to check everything about her" – Brooke said with a smile on her face and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Elena Gilbert is one of those girls that every girl wants to be and every guy wants to date her. She is really good at school, she's a cheerleader but above all, she is really nice to people, you know. Her best friends are Peyton, Vanessa and Haley. She did not had any major relationship except of that one with Nathan, Lucas's brother and one of my best friends" – Caroline said and Brooke felt how her heart jumped at the mention of Nathan. "They dated two years ago for a couple of months but it was nothing serious because with Nathan nothing ever can be serious" – Caroline said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Why's that?" – Brooke asked.

"Because that's Nathan. He cares only about basketball and his friends and family but girls to him are just something he can use for his own fun, that's all. And I can't even describe to you how much girls wants to be with him but it's like he is totally immune to them. Yes, he hooks up every weekend with different girl but he will never ever think about taking a girl out on a date or something" – Caroline said and Brooke just nodded.

"But other than that, he is a great guy – a really good friend, son and brother. Lucas and he have a young sister Elle and they would do anything for her. It's really cute to see Nathan with Elle and how she can do to him whatever she wants" – Caroline said and smiled.

"You have never hooked up with Nathan?" Brooke asked and Caroline looked at her.

"Never have and never will. He is my friend, Brooke. We are there for each other and we confide in each other with every possible problem we have. He is my Stefan minus the whole dating thing" – Caroline happily said and Brooke nodded in relief.

"Can I confide to you with something?" – Brooke silently asked Caroline who nodded.

"That night, in Brooklyn, when I got lost I actually didn't get lost – I went for a walk with Nathan and we talked a lot and he seemed like a really great guy. He kissed me and honestly it was the best kiss I've ever had but after the kiss he became so cold and he didn't say a word to me after the kiss. And he didn't say goodbye to me or anything at all when we came back to Vanessa's building" – Brooke said and looked at Caroline who has been observing her really carefully.

"He never told me anything about it" – was everything Caroline managed to say. "Well, sometimes he tells me about his hook-ups, sometimes he's not but I have to tell you that he didn't hook up with anyone else since that night" – Caroline said and Brooke looked at her with a surprise. "I'm sure about that. When we got upstairs, he was standing in the corner with Skills and Clay and they were talking about the Thursday's Knicks game and afterwards he walked me home so there's no chance he hooked up with somebody. You like him, aren't you?" – Caroline asked and Brooke blushed.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll help you and together we'll think of something to make him yours" – Caroline happily said and Brooke smiled.

"Thank you, Care."

"No problem, Brooke. Just be prepared to attend a Knicks game this Thursday with us" – Caroline winked at her and Brooke smiled. She stood up and went to hug Caroline.

"I can't tell you how happy you made me" – Brooke said and Caroline laughed. Brooke went back to her seat but just then a gorgeous young man with a light brown hair came to her and hugged her.

"Brooke Davis, shouldn't you be somewhere with my sister and the others?" – he said and Brooke smiled widely at the stranger's words.

"Klaus, you know Becca is probably still in bed. Shouldn't you be at Brown, by the way?" – Brooke asked him and hugged him.

"I came to the city last night to have brunch with Emily" – he simply said and Brooke turned around herself trying to see where the Emily girl was.

"A girlfriend?" – she asked him and he smiled.

"It's too early to say. I'll let you know in a couple of days" – he said and Brooke smiled then covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Gosh, I'm being rude. Klaus, this is my friend Caroline Forbes. Caroline, this is my friend Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol's older brother and one of my brother's best friends" - Brooke said. She noticed how Caroline blushed when he looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes and commented how Brooke always has beautiful friends. She could tell Caroline liked Klaus but that was no surprise because women adored him. He was tall, mysterious, he had blue eyes, perfect smile with the cutest dimple – he was really gorgeous young man.

"You've met Kol?" – he asked Caroline.

"We were all at the same party" – Caroline replied.

"We were in Brooklyn" – Brooke added and Klaus laughed.

"And you got out of the Brooklyn alive, I can see" – Klaus said and Caroline laughed.

"Shut up, Klaus. But we did have a really good time" – Brooke said and Klaus nodded.

"I would like to hear everything about it but I can't leave Emily waiting for me anymore. I'll stay in the city for a couple of days so call me and we'll grab a drink, B." – he said and Brooke nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Caroline" – and with that he was gone.

"He seems nice" – Caroline said and Brooke nodded.

"He is a great guy and an amazing artist. You have to see his work – it's simply brilliant. He will be the next Rembrandt, I'm sure" – Brooke said and two girls changed the subject although Brooke could tell that Caroline has been intrigued by Klaus.

* * *

Later that day, Brooke was getting ready to head out to dinner with her friends. While she was brushing her teeth, she couldn't stop thinking about everything Caroline has said and how she will see Nathan next Thursday. They will go out with his friends but nevertheless, she will got a chance to meet him better and just to hang out with him. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe things will get better. Maybe he will like her back. Maybe he will kiss her again. Brooke could only hope. As she washed her face, she heard the ringing of her phone. It was a text by Caroline.

_"Everything is settled, B. Nathan, Clay and me are going to the game - see you there! Xoxo, Care"_

Brooke smiled. She called Kol as soon as she have read the text once more. Kol, just like her, was a huge basketball fan and probably the biggest one of all of her friends, and Brooke was absolutely sure he will definitely go with her to the game as her back-up.

"Hello, Brookie Cookie Brooke" - Brooke smiled at Kol's nickname for her. He called her that ever since they have been six years old and she absolutely loved the nickname. It made her smile everytime he said it.

"Hi, Kol. What're you doing?" - she asked him.

"Playing Wii with Chuck, why?"

"Are you ready for the dinner?"

"We have like an hour still. Besides, some of us are natural beauties and we don't need hours of preparation to go out" - he said to her and she heard Chuck laughing in the background.

"Funny, Kol. Always a joker" - she said.

"You know me. But what's up?" - he asked her.

"What are you doing on Thursday night?"

"Thursday? Nothing, I guess."

"Excellent - than you will go with me to the Knicks game, Kol."

"Sure, can't wait."

"Thanks, sweetie - love you" - Brooke was ready to hang up when she realized Kol was still talking.

"B., I've just remembered - I have a date with Marissa Cooper and later I have to be at Nate's because it's also the poker night. I'm so sorry."

"On a game night, Kol, you have a date? Wow, that's new. Ask Chuck if he can go" - she chuckled.

"He can't, sweetie. It's a poker night, remember?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Never mind, thanks again" - she sighed as she realized she would have to go all alone at the game and Nathan would probably realize how desperate she is and how much she likes him and he will be immediately turned off by her and everything will be ruined.

"But wait, Brooke. Klaus is at home and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to go. I will send you a text as soon as I find him, love you."

"Love you too, Kol" - Brooke said and hung up. Oh, she couldn't describe how she hoped Klaus will be free and ready to go with her to the game. She thought about bringing Becca or Serena but she knew they have a tennis match scheduled against Lana Lang and Summer Roberts. She even thought about calling Blair but Blair hated basketball and she probably had some evil scheming to do with her minions. Her phone rang.

"_He will go with you, don't worry. See you at the dinner! xx, Kol_"

Brooke smiled because she had her back-up for the game so she could now calmly go back to deciding what she will wear tonight for the dinner with her friends.

* * *

**I know, it's a little shorter than the previous ones but the next one will be better and it will have some more Brathan interaction. So happy because of that. So, I would really like to know what do you think about the story, characters? Please be honest and please write me some reviews because it's really hard to write something and not knowing what the readers think. So, give me your honest opinions - REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
